Something Deeper
by Demon ninja of the leaf
Summary: Santana and Brittany have an argument that leaves both upset, things have most definitely changed between them.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Written for a prompt on the Livejournal glee angst meme. Prompt: _Santana and Brittany have an argument thats kind of serious and they both end up being really upset, but everyone rushes to Brittany's side and assumes that Santana is the one who did something. Mr Schue keeps dropping hints in Glee that she needs to step up and apologize, Coach Sylvester singles her out for torture because Brittany is too upset to dance properly, hell, even her parents believe it was her who caused the argument._

Disclaimer: do not own

Something Deeper

Ever since she slept with Finn, had Santana started thinking about her life. Sure she was popular, head cheerleader, and ruled the school with her best friend by her side, but what did she have to show for it relationship wise? She was tired of the random hook ups and all the losers trying to get a peek up her skirt. When she first had this realization she wondered what the hell was wrong with her, and then realized that it was exactly what Finn had said: _it didn't mean anything_. None of these flings had meant anything and she wanted something more.

It made her think of Brittany, and just thinking of the blonde filled her with an emotion that she couldn't describe. All she knew was that whenever she was around Brittany she was happy and wanted to be around her always. Santana wondered if this is what love felt like because if it was, she could really get used to it.

All of this introspection brought her to the present. It was Saturday night and she was lying on her bed with Brittany spooning her as they both watched TV. Santana wasn't paying much attention to the show as she was distracted by Brittany's breath on her neck and the hand that was making lazy patterns on her stomach.

"I love you S." Brittany mumbled as she snuggled into Santana's neck which made her smile.

"I love you, too."

It was something so simple, they said it to each other all the time, but this time it was different; this time it made Santana feel different. They both sat in silence before Santana gathered up the courage to speak.

"I want sex to be dating."

Brittany's hand froze, "We talked about this S. Sex isn't dating."

Santana swallowed; sure when she had brought this up when they first slept together Brittany had decided this and effectively put an end to the conversation, but Santana wanted a real answer now.

"I know, but I want us to date." She felt Brittany move away from her, making Santana sit up to face her.

"Why? What's wrong with the way things are now?"

"I want an _actual_ relationship, B. I want us to be able to kiss in the hallways and I don't want to sleep with other people." She was seriously tired of hiding and sneaking around lost its thrill after the first few months.

Brittany frowned, "But what about my perfect make out record?"

It was Santana's turn to frown now, "Is that really what you're concerned with right now? I'm baring my soul to you and telling you that I want to be with you, and all you can think about is not being able to make out with strangers? Who cares?"

"I care! Plus we do all that stuff anyways I don't see why everything has to change."

Santana was frustrated now, she didn't want to entertain the thought that Brittany was just like everyone else. This was one of the times that Santana wished she was better at using words to express her feelings.

"I want it to mean something when we sleep together, Brit."

Brittany's face scrunched up in confusion, "Why does it have to mean anything? It's fun."

"Fun?"

"Yeah, it's just _sex_ San, it doesn't mean anything." That damn phrase again, "_it didn't mean anything_", Finn said the same thing, but it didn't hurt nearly as much as it did now. Santana looked down at her lap; it hurt to find out that Brittany really was just like all the other people she slept with, that she was basically just a piece of ass to get off on.

"But you always tell me that you love me." She knew she sounded desperate, grabbing at straws, and hated that she was falling apart.

"And I do love you; I'm just not _in_ love with you San." She broke, she could feel the tears falling down her check and damn, if she felt _this_ bad, no wonder people hated breaking up. It hurt to even look at Brittany now, Santana was sure that she couldn't continue to sleep with Brittany: that had to stop.

"Then I don't want to do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?" She could tell Brittany was upset by her tears, but the girl was stomping on her heart at the moment.

"Whatever the fuck it is that we're doing!" She knows she's probably not making much sense but she wants nothing more than for Brittany to leave. She was heartbroken; Brittany wasn't in love with her, she didn't feel the same way that she did. Suddenly Santana found it very hard to breathe as she desperately held back the flood of tears that wanted to break free. She could tell that Brittany was speaking, she was sure that Brittany asked her a question and was expecting an answer, but Santana couldn't think. She could only sit there and try not to break down completely. Just as she felt she was calm enough to speak, Brittany leapt off the bed in tears as she grabbed her things and ran from the room. Santana was confused but could do nothing but break down in tears and cry herself to sleep.

They hadn't spoke to each other for the rest of the weekend and Santana didn't know what felt worse: having her affections shot down or being out of contact with Brittany. Walking the halls of McKinley without Brittany by her side felt lonely and weird, like she was doing something unnatural. But Santana pushed the feeling down and ignored it. She also noticed that she hadn't seen Brittany all day and a small part of her was grateful.

It wasn't until she was heading to cheerio practice that Santana met a very angry Quinn Fabray. Santana was forced to stop when ex-cheerleader blocked her path.

"Sup, preggers?"

"Don't 'sup, preggers' me, what the hell did you do to Brittany?"

Okay, random topic. Santana wondered what the hell Quinn was going on about, "What?"

"Don't stand there confused, Lopez. Why the hell has Brittany spent the entire day crying in the choir room? What did you do?"

Santana was wondering the same thing but at least she knew where Brittany was all day, wait, why the hell is she being blamed for Brittany crying?

"I don't know, Q, have you tried asking her? And why is it automatically assumed that I did something?"

"You always do something-"

Santana immediately started to ignore her after that because why the hell should she care what Juno thought about her anyways. Santana continued to stand there as Quinn talked to her, but Santana was completely distracted by some of the jocks tossing slushies and giving wedgies. It was a very funny sight.

"-saying that you guys weren't friends anymore-"

Santana blinked, had she heard that correctly? They weren't friends anymore? When the fuck did that happen?

"-fix it. Are you even listening to me?"

Santana realized that she hardly heard a thing Quinn said, but one could forgive her seeing as she apparently just lost her best friend. It was at that point that Santana realized it: she and Brittany were no longer friends. Her best and only friend since third fucking grade was no longer her friend and didn't even have the balls to tell her. No, she had to find out from Quinn-fucking-Fabray in the middle of a crowded hallway that her life had just changed forever. It was enough to knock her breathless and Santana didn't know how to deal with it, so she walked away as Quinn yelled at her to fix things with Brittany.

Walking into the gym Santana could easily pick out Brittany from the rest of the cheerleaders. She was off by herself stretching and Santana noticed that her eyes were red and puffy. The others were trying to make the usually bubbly blonde cheer up, but nothing was working and Santana was too hurt and upset to do anything about it. She was content to just ignore Brittany and focus on practice.

It was going well until Brittany missed a step. Actually it was more than a step, she messed up the entire dance routine and everyone was too shocked to move. Brittany never messed up, not even when she was learning a dance for the first time, the girl was dance personified. Seeing her mess up now was frightening and Santana could hear her team mates exclaim that hell had officially frozen over and that the world was going to end. Santana thought they were being a bit over dramatic, but couldn't help but feel that something bad was going to happen as Brittany ran from the gym crying and everyone looked at her for an explanation.

Santana woke up,wondering when she fell asleep. She also wondered why her head felt like it had just been slammed it into a locker. She groaned and started to rub her head.

"I'm glad to see that you decided to join us in the land of the living."

Santana nearly jumped out of her skin and turned to see Coach Sylvester sitting in her chair like it was some sort of throne, glaring at her like she just threatened to kill her cat.

"As amusing as it is to strike fear into children; to see one of my cheerios actually _faint_ when I charge after them with a hatred that burns hotter than the deepest pits of hell, is disgusting. I am even more appalled that it was my head cheerio that fainted and I had to drag your sorry ass out of the gym."

Santana had a brief flash of that moment; it was truly horrifying. She had never seen Coach Sylvester ever look that angry before, and considering who she's talking about, that was saying something. She didn't even want to think about the weird-ass theories the school would come up with at the sight of Coach dragging her unconscious body through the hallways to her office.

Sue leaned forward and tented her fingers in front of her, "Care to explain to me why my best dancer has suddenly become unable to perform even the _simplest_ of dance routines when it caused her no trouble before?"

Why were people asking her this? Why the hell didn't people go talk to Brittany? Santana didn't realize she said this out loud until she saw Coach Sylvester sneer at her.

"Why? Because you're her best friend and I need my star dancer back in shape in time for Nationals. I really don't care why she's unhappy, I just need to fix things like you always do so I can have my team back."

Santana wondered how the hell she was supposed to do that when they weren't even friends anymore. It hurt to be around Brittany let alone find out what was making her upset and try to fix it. Why couldn't someone else do it? Why was she the one that everyone looked to? Brittany had plenty of other friends they should get off _their_ asses and do something about it.

"What if I can't, coach?"

"Excuse me? You _will_ fix things and if you don't the suicides that I'm going to be making you run a half hour before practice is going to feel like an act of mercy compared to the hell your life will become if you don't."

Santana gulped and nodded before Sue sent her on her way. Walking down the hallway by herself, Santana couldn't help but feel that she really was screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Happy Tuesday everyone. Disclaimer: I don't own glee.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 2

Santana walked towards the school the next day, trying to mentally prepare herself for another day of walking the halls alone. She didn't like the way that sounded in her mind and tried her best to ignore the hollow feeling in her chest. She was even trying to figure out a way to fix things with Brittany. Coming up with nothing, Santana became angry with herself for even trying; why should _she _fix things? **Brittany** was the one who threw away their friendship.

Santana stopped in the middle of the parking lot and blinked back tears. Did she really mean that little to Brittany? When the hell did their friendship go from best friends with benefits to fuck buddies? Santana shook her head to get rid of these thoughts, she was not about to go all emo and cry in the parking lot. Squaring her shoulders, she headed towards the school with her head held high and bitch face in full play.

Entering into the school, the first thing Santana noticed were Kurt and Mercedes stalking towards her. She tried to walk past them but was stopped as they stood in front of her.

Santana eyed them warily, "This isn't going to become some weird habit is it? I can't have people constantly standing in my way to get my attention; I do have a life you know."

"You're alive." Mercedes finally breathed out.

"Yeah." Santana drawled, wait were they actually worried about her?

"We saw Coach Sylvester dragging your body around in the halls yesterday and then you didn't come to glee-" Kurt explained

"Which Rachel was really pissed about, she even gave a five minute speech about the importance on coming to every glee meeting. She was also convinced that you were out to destroy her career-"

Santana was surprised that they even cared. The warmth that filled her at their concern both shocked and surprised her, she almost smiled.

"Well I'm fine."

Kurt and Mercedes both nodded.

"Good because I wanted to kill you myself and I'm happy that Coach Sylvester didn't ruin that for me. What the hell did you do to Brittany yesterday?" Kurt stated harshly.

Santana's eyes widened slightly at the venom in his voice. The warm feeling from before had completely disappeared and Santana had to hold back tears; figures that they would be on Brittany's side, none of them cared about her.

"Hello? Did you hear him? Why has my girl Britt been crying since yesterday? Hell she's still crying, like in the girl's bathroom right now. What did you do?" Mercedes asked while putting her hands on her hips awaiting an answer.

Santana swallowed, "What did she tell you?"

They both frowned and Kurt snorted, "That's the problem, she won't tell us anything! All she does is sit there and silently cry, the only thing Quinn was able to get out of her was that you guys weren't friends anymore before she burst into a new round of tears!" The frustration was clearly evident in his voice.

Santana didn't think she could feel any worse than she already did but after Kurt's revelation she most definitely felt worse. They didn't even know and jumped to Brittany's side. The bastards didn't even care enough to get all their facts before they chose sides. How fucked up was that?

"Whatever." Was her reply before walking around them and ignoring their angry shouts demanding answers.

It took her a moment to realize the reason why; they were Brittany's friends. It didn't matter that Brittany stomped on her heart, they were her friends and they were automatically on her side. The revelation left her oddly cold and she wrapped her arms around herself as she walked to class.

* * *

School was horrible. For the entire day Santana had to deal with being alone, angry glee members, a teary eyed Brittany, and whispers behind her back. The latter she was used to and she didn't remember it bothering her as much as it did now. Maybe it was because she doesn't have Brittany to take her mind off of it. The only good thing about today is the free period she has before glee. She used to spend this time in the library with Brittany doing whatever, but now it was spent hiding away from everyone.

Santana wondered when the hell life became so miserable that she had to hide from people just to get a little peace. She was even doing her homework at school, days before it was due; the blasphemy of that was not lost on her.

She was half way done with her geometry homework before she noticed a vibrant red tracksuit. She looked up to see an angry Sue Sylvester standing in front of her.

"Hi Coa-"

"Don't speak. Get up, pack your junk, and follow me to the gym." Sue said before turning and walking out of the library. Not daring to risk any more of her wrath, Santana quickly gathered her things and ran after her.

Once in the gym Santana was forced to stand at attention while watching as Sue paced in front of her.

"You didn't fix things with Brittany." She started.

Santana was about to open her mouth but was quickly silenced with a glare.

"How do I know this? Well, I just saw said cheerio standing at her locker like a kicked puppy with those mouth breathers trying to cheer her up. Let me tell you something Santana, I take insubordination very seriously. I don't allow it in any form; you didn't even try to follow orders. When I told you to fix things and make her happy again I wasn't aware that you needed to be told that this was to be done immediately. If I had known you were this dense I would have given you written directions, assuming you could read, you can read can't you?"

Santana was positively offended that she even had to ask. Her face must have said as much for Sue nodded and continued on.

"So, in accordance to my strict policies on insubordination, you're punishment is at my discretion and I fully expect you to keep your mouth shut about what goes on here."

"What?" She was really confused right now; she was supposed to keep this a secret?

"For you punishment, I've added a few things along with those suicides."

Santana watched curiously as Sue walked over to the bleachers and came back with a black binder, which she in turn handed to her. Santana opened it and on the first page found a new diet regiment.

"That there is how you're going to eat from now on, you're really going to need those carbohydrates."

Santana continued to scan the list; fruits and vegetables, whole grain. Wait, what the fuck? Wheat bread? She hated wheat bread. Looking further Santana saw no problem until she got to the part that listed smoothies. She frowned, smoothies? Why in the hell was she about to drink a smoothie?

"But Coach what about the master cleanse?" She silently hoped that she wouldn't be forced to consume that along with all this new food being introduced to her diet.

"That you won't be drinking anymore. With what I have planned trying it on master cleanse alone will kill you. I don't plan on letting you die that easily. Turn the page."

Santana gulped, she really didn't like the way this was heading. She turned the page and looked to see what type of torture she was going to be forced to endure. What she found was a workout schedule and she paused, exercise? _That_ was her grand evil plan? She was going to make her work out? She does that already. She continued on to read what type of exercises she was going to do when she came across the warning label.

"Coach there's a warning label."

"I know isn't it wonderful. At first I planned on ignoring it and making you do things my way but then again can't have you breaking down on me early own. So for now, we'll start you in slow and do that one exercise every other day like it suggests."

Santana absently nodded as she took everything in, and took a look at that weird exercise again. What the hell was a pull up and why did it need to be done every other day for best results?

"Coach, what's a pull up?"

Sue slowly smiled and Santana felt a shiver down her spine, "We're going to have so much fun."

Santana gulped and was afraid to continue on but did so anyways. What she found on the next and last page was a triangle diagram with the numbers one through six on each side with the number six being at the very top. Below the diagram were simplified detailed instructions on how to use it.

"That there is your standard PT Pyramid, it brings back wonderful memories of that baby separating the weak from the strong. For now that's what you're going to be doing after you finish those suicides. That's going to be you're warm up workout if you don't fix things with Brittany and more pages that will be added to that binder."

Santana was slowly starting so see how this was going to be a really bad thing, and she still hadn't explained what the fuck a pull up was. She kind of needed to know because by the looks of things she was going to be doing a lot of them along with sit ups and pushups.

"Lopez!" Santana jumped and nearly dropped the binder.

"Get a move on those suicides now!"

She placed the binder down and got started.

* * *

Santana was late to glee and couldn't bring herself to care: everything hurt. It surprised her because she hated being late; punctuality was kind of her thing. Just walking to glee was excruciating and Santana wished she knew the crazy bastard that came up with suicides so that she could kill them slowly with a spork. She also found out what a pull up was in the most horrible and humiliating way. And struggling to do one with Coach Sylvester laughing at her was not her idea of a good time. To make things worse, by the time she was done with those exercises, it was time for practice to start and she was not allowed to sit out because she was tired.

Walking into the glee room, Santana watched as everyone stopped in the middle of practice and an awkward silence descended upon the room.

"Santana, you're late." Mr. Shue said into the quiet room and Santana rolled her eyes. Hello, captain obvious, it's _so_ nice to meet you.

Rachel opened her mouth and Santana sighed, "Santana, as I'm sure you know, Regionals are coming up in a few months and everyone needs to put forth their best if we plan on beating Vocal Adrenaline."

As she paused to take a breath, Santana decided to cut her short, "Spare me the lecture, Berry. I'm here now." She ignored anything else Rachel might have said and took a seat away from Brittany. Her actions didn't go unnoticed around the room and everyone started to whisper among themselves. Brittany looked at her, silently begging for Santana to sit next to her. Santana couldn't do it; she couldn't be near her and not feel the pain of rejection shoot through her.

Santana was grateful when Mr. Shue managed to get everyone under control and back on track; gratefulness that quickly left when he decided to have them practice their dance routines. By the time glee ended, Santana couldn't find the motivation to move, let alone leave the room. Through her pain induced haze. Santana vaguely noticed Brittany hesitating near the door, waiting for Santana to leave too. Half of her wanted to stay just to spite Brittany, but the other half wanted to run to her just so Brittany could stop looking so sad. Santana moved her leg and silently hissed in pain; looks like she wasn't going to be moving anytime soon.

Brittany seemed to have sensed that Santana wouldn't be leaving with her and sniffled before walking out of the room alone. Santana sighed in relief when she left because her inner conflict left too. She started to relax and let her head fall back before she heard someone clear their throat. Lifting her head, Santana noticed that Mr. Shuester was still in the room.

"What?" Santana snapped, she was still a little irritated with him.

"Well, I know you've noticed the state that Brittany has been in lately and I'm a little worried. She won't talk to anyone about what's going on and I was wondering if you knew."

"Why would I?"

"Well you are her best friend, I-"

"We're not friends anymore." She hated that her voice shook slightly at the end of her sentence, but she did enjoy the shocked look on Mr. Shuester's face.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, she stopped being friends with me. Why don't you ask **her**?" She was tired of having this conversation with everyone. Did they take some perverse joy in reminding her that she was friendless every chance they got? Why couldn't she get over her heart break in peace without having to deal with all the other shit going on in the world?

"Brittany broke off the friendship? I just don't see her doing that for no reason. Maybe you did something that upset her?" Santana couldn't help the scoff that escaped. This was really getting old, was she really that horrible a person that _everyone_ just assumed that she did something wrong? The thought made her pause, she didn't like what he was implying.

"Maybe if you just apologized then things would get better." She heard him say. Santana got up and grabbed her things; pain be damned. She was not about to sit here and listen to him accuse her like everyone else.

"I didn't do **anything** wrong." Were her last words before she left a stunned Mr. Shue in the glee room.

In the parking lot, Santana was happy to be away from everyone before she groaned when she spotted Puck leaning against her car.

"Oh, for the love of god. Why the fuck can't you guys just leave me the hell alone?"

"Look, I know we aren't on the best of terms right now, with that whole thing with Quinn. But this thing with Brittany has got to stop. I don't do crying chicks and she's been crying since yesterday and I'm at my limit."

"Look I'm not in the mood. Leave or I'm running your ass over."

"Don't be a bitch, Lopez. We all know you fucked up things with Brittany. Just suck it up and apologize so she can't stop crying all over the pace." She could tell he was starting to get angry, but she could care less: she was tired and hungry and all she wanted to do was go home and relax.

"I didn't do anything and I'm not apologizing, now get out of my way." She moved past him and got in her car. Puck clearly didn't believe that she would actually run him down, so he had to jump out of the way when she put her car in reverse and started to back out of her parking space. She could hear him cursing her out, but she just turned up the volume on her radio and drove away.

* * *

Finally making it home, Santana walked through the front door, sat her things down, and sighed.

"The day was that rough, huh?"

Santana jumped and turned to the voice, hands raised to protect herself. Upon seeing her father sitting in his chair and smirking at her, did she lower her arms and blink at him.

There was a brief silence before he responded, "Why are you staring at me?"

Her dad looked around and seemed to notice the lack of blonde near her side.

"Hey, where's Brittany?" Santana sighed, it was official the world hated her and wanted to remind her every moment that Brittany wasn't around.

"She's obviously not here."

"She's always here. Most days I can't get her to leave. What happened? Wait, did you guys get in an argument again?"

"Can we not talk about this?" She didn't think she could handle having another version of this conversation for the umpteenth time today.

Santana stopped, "Wait, you're home."

Santana saw guilt flash on his face briefly before he smiled, "I've finished all my surgeries and was able to get off of work on time for a change."

"You were gone for two days." She bluntly reminded him and she didn't even feel guilty about wiping the smile off his face.

"I know, I'm sorry but between back to back surgeries and emergencies, I just decided that it would be easier to sleep at work." He tried to explain but Santana had heard it all before. She left him in the living room and went to get a snack.

He followed her into the kitchen, "Santana, say something."

"What's there to say? You were busy, apparently too busy to call and let me know you were still alive."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I should have called."

She ignored him and continued making herself a sandwich. The silence in the kitchen was tense and uncomfortable; she wished that her mother was still here.

He cleared his throat, "How was your day?"

Santana resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Was he really trying to start a conversation? He should've known from past experiences that they've never finished one.

"Fine."

"Santana you just walked in looking worse than some of our interns; I highly doubt that your day was fine."

She actually did roll her eyes this time, "Fine, since you want to know so badly: it was horrible."

"What? Why?"

She looked at him, there was so many ways that she could answer and didn't know which one to chose. Her dad looked around and seemed to notice the lack of blonde near her side.

"Is this about Brittany? Look if you had an argument, just apologize and then things will be fine."

"Why do _I_ have to apologize? _I_ didn't do anything! You're supposed to be on _my_ side!" Santana yelled, she couldn't take it anymore. She could take everyone in school taking Brittany's side, it was kind of expected, but this was her **dad**. He was supposed to be on her side and make things better.

Santana grabbed her sandwich and stormed up to her room.

"Santana?"

"No, leave me alone!" She slammed the door behind her, right in his face. She sat her sandwich down on her desk before she gave into the urge to throw something.

"Santana" She heard her father call from behind her door; she ignored him.

"Santana, you know I'm on your side. It's just that the last five arguments you two have had have been your fault."

"This isn't some stupid argument, we're not friends anymore." She finally replied after a while.

"What?" She could hear her father's shock and could imagine it mirrored on his face.

"What happened?" He managed to say after a few moments.

Santana was about to explain the entire situation, but she hesitated. She was gay for her best friend who didn't feel the same way. Was she really prepared to come out to her dad? How would he react to this? She didn't know, she was afraid and didn't know what to do.

Before Santana could go into a full blown panic, her father's pager beeped and she could hear him sigh. When she didn't hear him immediately leave she knew that he was still waiting for an answer.

"They're paging you."

"I know that but someone else can take it. What's going on between you and Brittany?"

Santana swallowed hoping that it would help against the rising panic but it didn't, "It's okay daddy, go save lives."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, we can talk some other time." After a moment, she heard him move away from the door and she released the breath she didn't know she was holding. Running a shaking hand through her hair, Santana lay down on her bed and fell asleep, the sandwich completely forgotten.

* * *

Santana walked through the hallways on Wednesday extremely sore from yesterday. Her dad hadn't come home that night, but at least he called and she was happy to know that he listened to her. Santana was so lost in her thoughts about yesterday and what to tell her dad when they do eventually talk, that she almost ran into Quinn who was standing in front of her again.

"Damn it, Fabray, stop standing in front of me when I'm walking!" She really wished she could hit her, but the girl was pregnant and Santana did have morals.

"Well, maybe if you pulled your head out of your ass for two seconds you would have seen me." The urge to hit her became that much stronger.

"Are we back to this again? It's really getting old. Come back when you have new material." She tried to step around Quinn but was blocked again and Santana glared as hard as she could; fighting the urge to lash out.

"Did you know that I spent most of yesterday talking Brittany out of quitting glee and the cheerios?"

Santana swallowed the fear of what it would mean for her if Brittany had actually quit cheerios. This was really bad.

"No I didn't, but then again, I wasn't there now was I?"

"That's my point, you weren't there and quite frankly I'm tired of cleaning up your mess. As such, the rest of the glee members and I have decided that a 'code red' is in order."

"Code red? What the hell is that?" What is this shit? They're conspiring against her now? She really didn't have time for this now. Coach Sylvester was expecting her in a few minutes and if she was late, Coach was going to kick her ass.

"Turn around." Santana didn't like the way she was smirking and wished she could slap the look off her face, but only rolled her eyes before turning around.

What she met was a wall of cold liquid and was barely able to close her eyes in time. She spit out the slushie that went into her mouth and shivered as the liquid quickly soaked into her uniform. Wiping slushie out of her eyes, Santana could see the other glee clubbers holding empty cups. Santana swallowed back tears; she wouldn't let them have the satisfaction. At least Brittany wasn't there; she didn't slushie her and Santana didn't think she would be able to handle the betrayal if she did.

The moment of shock wore off and Santana could see that everyone in the hall was laughing at her. She even saw a couple of phones being pulled out to capture proof of her fall from grace She had just been slushied by the biggest losers in the school. There was no way she was coming back from this.

Covered in slushie, Santana held her head up, glared at all of them, before walking to the nearest bathroom. Locked in an empty girl's bathroom, Santana cried as she cleaned her uniform. She was late and Coach was going to kill her.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Wow, this is really long. Just a note, this chapter is unedited so all mistakes are mine, also there is some offensive language in this chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

When Friday came around Santana considered it a godsend. If she could just get through today then she had the entire weekend to herself and could pretend this entire week was just some bad memory. Walking into school Santana hoped that she wouldn't run into any of the other glee club members. Just thinking about them caused her to sneer; not only did the bastards have the audacity to group slushie her in public, they decided to resort to the most juvenile trick in the book and give her the silent treatment. To make matters worse, since being slushied by them her reputation had taken such a hit that she was now being slushied by the jocks on a regular basis.

Santana manages to make it through most of her classes without incident but she's come to realize that life without Brittany is starting to take its toll. With not having someone to talk to during the day and then going home to an empty house, Santana doesn't talk much. Most times she wonders if she can; the first time she talked out loud to herself it scared the hell out of her. She didn't want to become one of those crazies who talked to themselves. Ever since then she's consciously made sure to not talk to herself.

Making her way to lunch Santana tried not to think about how she was now forced to eat alone while everyone stared at her. While she took pleasure in the other cheerio's jealous glare at her being able to eat, Santana really didn't appreciate the rumors going around that she was babygate 2.0; that was just insulting. Rounding a corner Santana was blindsided by a cherry slushie. She didn't see who slushied her but the laughter and resounding '_Loser_' that was laughed at her alerted Santana that it was Azimio that slushied her. Sighing Santana turned around and let her feet navigate her to the nearest bathroom while trying to get slushie out of her eyes. Puck and Finn weren't lying when they said the stuff stung, it stung like a motherfucker and Santana spent the entire walk to the bathroom cursing Azimio under her breath.

Pushing open the door Santana was only able to take a few steps in before a yelp made her stop. I wasn't the yelp itself that made her stop; it was the fact that it was a very masculine sounding yelp. Santana was able to clear out her eyes enough to see a blurry Dave Karofsky trying to right himself. It was then that Santana realized that she had accidently walked into the boy's bathroom.

"What the hell Lopez!"

"Dude give me a fucking break I didn't even see anything." She could see the slightly taken aback look on his face at her outburst but she didn't stay long enough for him to question it; she was not about to have a conversation in the boy's bathroom.

Walking into the correct bathroom this time Santana quickly cleaned herself up and walked out the bathroom only to see Jeremy making his way towards her.

"Hey Lopez let me have a moment of your time." He said while throwing an arm over her shoulders.

"Excuse me, personal space."

"Oh come on Santana don't be that way. We're buddies right? I just want to talk to you."

"I don't understand why that involves touching." Seriously the guy was starting to creep her out. Santana didn't even notice where they were heading until the cool outside air hit her.

"Jeremy, where are we going?" She tried to step away from him but noticed that his grip on her shoulders tightened.

"We're just going to have a little fun, that's all." He smiled and continued to lead her to the parking lot. By this point Santana was actively trying to get away from him.

It was a struggle but he still managed to drag her through the parking lot to a group of his friends near the dumpster. She was really starting to freak out now; she really didn't like the possible ways this situation could play out.

Jeremy pushed her forward and Santana had to stop herself from colliding with the dumpster. Quickly turning around Santana glared at all five of the laughing boys surrounding her.

Jeremy stepped forward, "Well Santana, seeing as it is now warm enough, we've all decided that the first loser to be tossed in the dumpster should be our newly fallen head cheerio. I mean, you're lower than those glee losers now."

This was not going to end well, she really did not want to be tossed in the dumpster. The smell hit her and it made her cringe; she didn't have a spare uniform on her and she was not about to spend the rest of the afternoon smelling like garbage.

"I can see that this isn't appealing in the least bit to you so I've come up with an alternative."

She didn't like the way he was smiling but she would bite, "What did you have in mind?" If possible his smile got bigger and the other guys suddenly looked way more interested now.

"Well, the guys and I have been a little lonely and we've all heard about how good you are with your tongue so we all wanted one of your amazing blowjobs."

She raised her eyebrow, where the hell were they getting this stuff? She takes a moment to think before she realizes that the only one who would brag about her would be Puck. Santana almost rolls her eyes, trust Puck to be vague and leave things up to everyone's imagination. Fucking Puck, she's never given a blowjob in her life and she wasn't about to start now.

"I'd rather take the dumpster." She lets out smugly. She could see their smiles fall and she takes immense joy in crushing their dreams.

"But why not? I mean that night we spent together was awesome and I figured since we already slept together you wouldn't mind giving me head." Jeremy says smarmily.

Santana stares at him, they slept together? When the hell did that happen? It takes a moment but Santana suddenly has a brief flash of memory, a hazy memory, of a party a few months back and him leading her upstairs and into an empty room. She doesn't remember much after that and is somewhat disturbed by the fact that she doesn't remember sleeping with him.

"So, what do you say?"

"Why would I want to suck your tiny dick anyway?" It was out before she could stop it. Both her and Jeremy froze and stared at each other.

She could hear his friends laughing at him but Santana was too preoccupied with the fact that Jeremy's face was turning an alarming shade of red. She didn't see his fist but she most definitely felt it as it connected with her jaw and she was sent flying back and her head connected with the side of the dumpster. It hurt; it really hurt and Santana could barely think through the pain. She did notice that Jeremy was on top of her now, screaming at her, but she couldn't understand. She could see that he was bringing his arm up to hit her again and she closed her eyes; she couldn't move her arms because he was sitting on them and she didn't want to see the blow coming.

The punch never came and Santana felt the weight on her chest suddenly and forcefully be removed. Slowly opening her eyes Santana saw Karofsky of all people punching Jeremy in the face before sending him running. Santana closed her eyes again and tried to clear her mind from its pain induced haze.

"Shit you're bleeding." Santana's eyes flew open and saw that Dave was standing over her.

"Oh good you're awake. We need to take you to the nurse's office." Santana could only stare at him, he wanted her to move? Her head hurt and all she wanted to do was fall asleep. The thought of sleep was so appealing that she started to close her eyes again to do just that but was rudely shaken awake. She glared at him because him shaking her only made her head hurt worse than it already did.

"Santana I need you to stay awake okay?" She tried to tell him to let her sleep but just moving her jaw caused pain to shoot through her and she cried out in pain.

"Don't try to talk just focus on getting up okay? Come on." He managed to get her up on her feet but the nausea that hit made her swallow hard and hope that she didn't vomit.

"It's okay, I got you. You'll be okay just don't go to sleep okay? I think you have a concussion."

Santana groans and leans heavily on Dave while he slowly leads her to the nurse's office. As if her day wasn't bad enough, that being punched in the face wasn't evil enough, she had to have a concussion on top of that? Santana was convinced that whoever was up there really hated her.

They managed to make it to the nurse's office only to find that she wasn't even at work today. Figures that when they actually need her it's her time off; school nurses are fucking useless, never there when shit really happens. Dave ended up carrying her to the boys bathroom because she refused to walk anymore. Santana knew she was being unnecessarily stubborn but her head and jaw hurt along with the soreness from Coach Sylvester's workout, her body wouldn't work anymore.

"Santana are you still awake?" Santana focused back on Dave who was currently cleaning the cut on her head and grunted at him to let him know she was still alive. She was slightly disgusted at the fact that she was sitting on the bathroom floor but couldn't bring herself to stand up.

"Did you know that you daze off a lot? Should I be worried?" The concern on his face and in his voice was a little shocking; this was Karofsky, resident bully who like to make people's lives a living hell, he wasn't supposed to do concerned. He was supposed to be laughing at the fact that she just got her ass kicked.

Santana was jolted out of her thoughts by a little smack to the arm. She immediately hit him back and glared at him.

"Seriously, where are you going? Do you normally daze off like this?" Santana managed to nod her head before the motion caused her nausea to come back and she shut her eyes to keep the room from spinning.

Dave chuckled, "Yeah, you probably shouldn't do that." He stood back up and threw the bloody tissue away.

"Look, I need to know if you have anyone to watch you. The period is almost over and you shouldn't be alone." Santana slowly looked up at him to see that he was waiting for an answer.

"I-I don't have anyone." The truth of that statement hit her hard and she couldn't stop the tears that came.

She tried to stop the tears, she really did but it was as if refusing to cry for the whole week only let the tears build up until they weren't willing to stay anymore. She was sitting on the floor crying her eyes out in front of someone she barely knew and Santana couldn't help but think of herself as completely pathetic. She was a pathetic loser who didn't have any friends and that didn't do anything but make her cry harder.

She felt Dave sit next to her and try to wrap his arm around her shoulder but she brushed him off. She thought that would be enough for him to leave her alone but apparently not because Santana felt herself being lifted up and placed in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her and held her as she cried.

Santana doesn't know how long she sat there in his arms crying her eyes out but as she started to calm down she did notice that Dave was singing. Her curiosity was enough to overcome the last of her tears and she calmed her breathing down enough to clearly hear him. He didn't sound half bad, most definitely enough to get into glee. Santana wondered if he even knew that he was that good. Santana sat quietly and let his singing wash over her and she was just starting to relax when Coach Sylvester burst into the bathroom.

"Shut up all that racket." Everyone froze, Santana watched as Coach Sylvester took in the sight of them sitting on the floor.

"Would someone care to explain to me why one of my cheerios has a very unbecoming bruise adorning her cheek?" Sue asked breaking the silence that had fallen over them. Santana tried to answer but hissed in pain when she opened her mouth. Dave sensing that she wouldn't be able to explain decided to speak.

"Some football player punched her out. There's a strong chance she has a concussion and the school nurse isn't here." She could feel Dave's arms tighten around her protectively and it made her feel warm and loved.

A dark look passed over her face and Santana turned to fully look at her. If it was possible her face got even darker.

"Give me a name." She all but growled out.

Dave paused and Sue looked at her for an answer, "J-Jeremy."

She nodded and looked at Dave again, "Karofsky, watch her and Lopez you're excused from practice today but Monday you better have your butt out on that field." She gives them one last nod before storming out of the bathroom a woman on a mission. Santana turns and lays her head back onto Dave's chest and they sat in silence for a few moments.

"What song were you singing?" Santana asked suddenly when the curiosity got too much to handle.

Her question seemed to snap him out of his Coach Sylvester induced stupor and he looked at her.

"I was singing 'I want to hold your hand' by the Beetles from that movie Across the Universe. Why was it really bad?"

"No it was good. I liked it; I didn't know you could sing." He doesn't say anything and starts to move so that soon both of them are up off the floor.

"Let's get you home. You're not going to be in any shape to concentrate in class." Santana smiles and let him take her back to the parking lot. Home was good, home meant pain medicine and that was exactly what she wanted right now.

Walking into her house Santana made her way over to the couch before collapsing on it and letting out a sigh of relief. She could hear Dave making his way into the house and closing the door behind him.

"Hey Santana, where's your kitchen? I can get you some ice for your jaw."

"Down that hallway, the medicine is in the cabinet right next to the refrigerator." Santana relaxed and waited for Dave to return. She opened her eyes when she heard him place a glass of water on the coffee table in front of her and she wondered when her eyes had closed.

"Here sit up." He helped her sit up and handed her an ice pack that was wrapped up in a towel. She looked at the towel in confusion; why did he do that? The ice was already in a bag.

Santana started to unwrap it when he stopped her, "Leave it in the towel. You're not supposed to put ice directly on the skin."

Santana nodded and put the ice on her face. She didn't know that little information about ice which is quite sad considering her dad is a doctor but then again it's not like he taught her things like this. She starts to wonder what other things that she should probably know that her dad didn't feel the need to teach her about. Wasn't that what parents were supposed to do? Teach their kids things that they didn't want to know but turned out to be really important. There was serious gloating potential in that.

"I know you said it's normal but I'm really concerned about how much you zone out. Anyways, here's a sandwich. I only found Advil in the cabinet and I know for a fact that you're not supposed to take that on an empty stomach."

Santana stared at him but when she saw that he wasn't going to hand over the medicine until she ate; she took a few painful bites of the sandwich to make him happy. It was an awesome sandwich, easily the best she ever tasted and suddenly eating seemed a lot more appealing.

"Good yeah? I figured it's either that or the rumors about Coach Sylvester starving her cheerios are true." She snorted because that rumor was clearly proven true every time a cheerio walked into the cafeteria for lunch.

Santana was only able to finish half of the sandwich before the pain overrode her hunger and she demanded for him to hand over the pain meds.

"So how did all this start?" Dave asked suddenly.

Santana sighed, "The wanted to throw me in the dumpsters. Wait, no, they wanted me to give them a blowjob or they were going to throw me in the dumpster." He looks at her and Santana can see the incredulity on his face.

"Yeah, I know. Then Jeremy was going on about us sleep together before so I shouldn't have any problems giving him a blowjob."

"That's really low. I'm guessing he didn't take the rejection too well."

"I may have made mention on how tiny his dick was. The guy was pretty pissed about it, personally I've never seen a guy get that pissed about it."

"That's because he really is lacking in the size department. Like seriously, I've seen the guy once or twice in the locker room. He's really sensitive about it." Dave explained.

"oh, oops."

"Wait, didn't you guys sleep together? Didn't you already know about this?" Santana turned away from him, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that she actually didn't remember sleeping with Jeremy.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." She says quietly.

"Okay, we'll talk about something different. What's your favorite movie?" It was such a random topic and she was grateful that he didn't push the previous topic more.

"Beauty And The Beast."

His laugh was both surprising and welcome. It was a nice comforting sound that came from deep in his chest.

"Are you serious?" He managed to get out in between his laughter.

"What? That movie is totally kick ass."

His laughter finally died down, "I wouldn't know, I've never seen it before."

Santana stared at him with her jaw slightly open, "You've never seen it?"

"No, why are you acting like that's so weird?"

He had never seen it, how is that possible? She had half a mind to run up to her room and get the DVD and force him to watch it.

"Dude that's like saying you've never seen Winnie the Pooh."

"Never seen that either. What exactly is a pooh anyways? Wait; is it that yellow bear that wears that red shirt? I've seen my little cousin wearing a shirt with a bear like that on it before." He looks up in confusion.

"Were have you been living? A bubble?"

"My parents didn't care much about letting me watch Disney. What's the big deal anyways?"

"So you've never seen anything?" She was really starting to feel sorry for the guy, Disney had some really good movies.

"I've seen a couple, 'Lion King' and 'Beauty and the Beast' but only because my cousin insists that I watch it with her."

Santana sighed in relief; at least all was not lost. He had at least been exposed to something.

Dave chuckled, "I never would have guessed that Santana Lopez, self proclaimed bad ass, would be a hardcore Disney fan."

"Classic Disney, get it right. That shit that Disney tries to pass off now is complete bullshit." She replies completely serious and it only manages to make him laugh again. They sit a few minutes in awkward silence before Santana decides brave the pain and speak again.

"I'm bored, entertain me."

"What do you want me to do?" Dave asks and Santana shrugs.

"I could sing again." Santana thought it was cute the way his eyes lit up at the idea of singing to her again and couldn't help the smile that crept up on her face.

"What would you sing?"

He thought for a moment, "I guess I could sing that song from before."

"No, we're trying to keep me awake and that song relaxes me too much. I'd end up falling asleep before you finished."

"I've got one." Santana looked at him curiously before Dave started to sing 'hey soul sister'.

Turns out it was the right song to sing because by the time he got to the middle of the song Santana was bopping and clapping along with him. He sang a few more songs for her and when the medicine finally kicked in Santana spent that time getting to know Dave. She found out things like how he wanted to be a chief when he grew up and become the next Gordon Ramsey, that his favorite color was cerulean, and that his fondest memories were of his late grandfather. Before they both knew it the sun was setting and it was time for him to leave.

"Here's my cell phone number, call me tomorrow and we'll go and pick up your car. I mean unless you can get your parents to do it for you."

"I don't think my dad can do it, but really, thanks for everything."

"No problem. You know, if you ever needed someone to talk to, you can call me. I mean if you want, you don't have to, I know you probably have other friends and we've only just gotten to know each other."

Santana smiled at his rambling, the guy seriously reminded her of a big teddy bear and it didn't help his case that he was really nice to cuddle with, not that she would openly admit to liking to cuddle.

"I could really use a friend so thanks for offering. I'll call you tomorrow okay." She could see him look relieved.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then."

They both say their goodbyes and as Santana makes her way to her room wonders if Dave had any other friends beside Azimio; even then it didn't seem like Azimio was greatest friend to have. Maybe Dave was just as desperate as she was to have someone to talk to. Either that or he seriously had a crush on her. Santana really hoped the latter wasn't the case because she didn't think she could keep up the pretense of liking guys when she knew exactly how good it felt to be with a girl.

* * *

Santana woke up Saturday morning completely refreshed and for once didn't dread the rest of the day. She was also happy to note that the swelling on her jaw had gone down and even though it still hurt a bit she could cover it up with makeup. Santana lounged around until around noon and decided to check her email before calling up Dave so that they could go get her car. Looking in her inbox Santana found a email from Quinn and she frowned. Why was Quinn sending her an email? Wasn't she and all the other gleeks currently ignoring her existence? Against her better judgment Santana opens up the message and finds that Quinn sent her a youtube link. Clicking on the link Santana watches the video and doesn't notice that her jaw drops and her eyes slowly fill up with tears.

It was on youtube; the video proof of her downfall was on the internet for the entire world to see. Her perfectly decent Saturday was just ruined and it was all because Quinn couldn't leave her alone and had to send the link to this travesty. The fact that it was on the web for all of four days and already had over four hundred views was just another blow to her already broken heart.

Feeling particularly brave (or masochistic she really couldn't tell) Santana scrolled down and read the comments; none of which were very nice. It was at this moment that Santana really understood how Rachel felt and decided that she would never leave another hurtful comment on the internet. She blinked back tears and shut off her computer. She really needed to get out and get away; quickly finding her cell phone Santana scrolled down her contacts and dialed Dave.

"Hey, what's up?" He answered cheerfully.

"I'm ready to go get my car anytime you are."

"Are you crying?" She could hear the concern in his voice and still shocked her despite all that she learned about him yesterday.

"No, I'm not."

"Okay, I'm on my way." She hears him move around and they talk a few moments more before hanging up.

Santana occupies herself in her room for about fifteen minutes before she hears the front door open and close.

"Santana I'm home." Her father calls up from downstairs.

Santana leaves her room and meets him at the bottom of the stairs. She watches him as he puts his things away and turns to look at her.

"Are you going to disappear for three days every time?"

"Hello to you too, and no I'm not going to disappear for three days every time."

"Whatever." Santana folded her arms and she and her dad stared at each other for a moment before he decided to speak.

"Are you wearing makeup?" Santana could tell that he was looking at her jaw and she had to force herself to not shy away from his blatant staring.

"I'm going out of course I'm wearing makeup."

"Oh, did you and Brittany become friends again?" He asked hopefully. This time Santana really did look away.

"I'm taking that as a 'no'."

She had actually managed to forget about her troubles with Brittany until her dad just had to remind her. Santana couldn't get over how quickly downhill her Saturday was going.

"Look Santana I know we need to talk about this so how about we talk about it now?"

Santana couldn't bring herself to answer. She was still afraid to tell him, she's heard some of the things he's said about gays on tv and Santana wasn't exactly sure how he would take her news. Looking out the window she saw Dave's pickup pulling into the drive way.

Sighing in relief Santana turns to her father's waiting face, "Sorry my ride's here, I've got to go."

She didn't give him time to respond before grabbing her bag and walking out the door. Once outside she couldn't help but chuckle at Dave's face as he slowly pulled his cell phone from his ear. Getting in the truck she smiled at him.

"Hi."

"Hey to you, were you just staring out the window waiting for me to come?" he asked while pulling out the driveway and started to drive down the street.

"No, I just saw you pull up. Plus I was trying to get away from my dad." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, clearly asking her to explain further. She pretended not to see and he didn't push for answers.

"So you need to be out of the house for a while?" Dave asked after a few moments of silence.

"That would be ideal."

"Then I got just the place." He said with a grin, Santana looked at him skeptically.

"Where are we going?"

His grin turned into a full smile, "It's a secret."

She left it at that and they spent the rest of their trip to their mysterious location singing along with the songs on the radio. After a while Santana noticed that they were in the middle of nowhere and considering they lived in Lima that was saying something. Dave pulled off the side of the road and turned off the truck.

"We're here."

Santana looked around and saw landscape and a pond at the bottom of the hill that they were currently on top of.

"Where are we?"

"Just a little place I visit to relax." He gets out and starts to make his way down to the water, she follows him.

He sits down on the grass stares out upon the water silently. Santana sits down beside him and she can tell that he's lost in some far off memory. She briefly wonders if that's what she looks like when she zones out. If she really did look as blank as he did it was a wonder nobody really noticed she had a bad habit of doing so. She busied herself with watching a family of ducks and started to relax at the tranquility of the place when she felt him shift.

"You know my offer from before still stands. I'm a really great listener." Santana turned and looked at him while biting her lip before turning back to the ducks.

Santana could tell by now this was his way of asking her what was wrong without pressuring her to share. She wondered if she should tell him about all the things going on between her and Brittany but that would mean telling him she was gay. Santana swallowed, she's seen the way he and Azimio go around making Kurt's life a living hell. Did she really want to risk that? Then again if this was going to be something that breaks their new friendship then she rather it happens now before she became too close to him. She would tell him, if he couldn't handle it then this friendship wasn't meant to be, now all she had to do was gather up the courage.

"You know, it was my grandfather that first showed me this place." Dave said suddenly, Santana turned to him and he had that far away look again. She waited for him to continue.

"I remember when I was six and I was feeling bad because Finn was making fun of the fact that I still had training wheels on my bike, my grandfather brought me up here and taught me how to skip stones."

He chuckled a bit and Santana could see that his eyes were wet. She realized what he was doing; he was opening up to her showing her that it was alright to do the same.

"We always came to this place whenever we wanted to have a private talk that was just between us or to just spend time together. So, just so you know, it's okay to talk to me. I mean you don't have to."

He was silent once again and they both stared out over the water.

"I'm gay." She said quietly. It was the most vulnerable she had ever heard herself in the longest time. Santana didn't know whether to be proud that she was able to open up or disgusted by how pathetic she sounded just now. When she didn't hear an immediate response from Dave and his silence started to stretch, Santana glanced over to see how he was taking her news.

She could see him processing the information. She couldn't blame him, her period of denial lead her into the arms of Noah Puckerman, repeatedly after they had broken up. She sighed and started to get up but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wow."

She couldn't hold back the slight laughter at his reaction, "I know right. You should've seen me when I had my 'oh shit I'm gay' moment."

"Wait, people have those?"

"Realizing your sexuality isn't just something that pops up one day, it's a slow process that creeps up on you before bitch slapping you in the face to get your attention."He nodded he head and ran his fingers through his hair.

"You've slept with guys."

"To tell you the truth I've only had three boyfriends. My first one was in the eighth grade and the most we did was hold hands; he was really shy. Then there was Puck and Matt. Actually the only guys I've slept with were Puck and Finn."

She could see his face screw up with confusion before a dark look passed over his face; if she wasn't looking at him intently Santana was sure that she would've missed it. Dave was silent for a while before he spoke again.

"Didn't you break up with him because of his credit score?"

"That was the excuse I used but it wasn't like I was going to tell the guy I was breaking up with him to experiment with my best friend. I may be many things but a cheater is not one on them.

"I knew I wasn't crazy. I kept telling myself that you guys were oddly close for best friends but Azimio thought I was being silly." Santana chuckled at him.

"Are you okay with this?" She really needed to know, the fact that he didn't start screaming obscenities at her and was actually talking was a good start.

"Yeah, it's just that I've never had a gay friend before. I'm kind of going blind here. I mean I have my suspicions about Azimio but you're the first."

"Yeah, wait what? Azimio? What the hell?" What the hell was going on with the world? Azimio was possibly in the closet?

"The guy is way too focused on Hudson and Hummel's sexuality for me to not be suspicious. I mean I pick on Finn because he's an asshole who made my life a living hell when we were younger and Hummel's a loser but Azimio takes it to a whole different level."

Santana chuckled, "Wow."

"Exactly."

They sat in a comfortable silence and Santana felt a lot better knowing that Dave accepted her for who she really was.

"So question." Dave broke the silence yet again and Santana looked at him expectantly.

"How exactly do two girls have sex?"

Santana stared at him, was he joking? She looked at his face and only saw that he was completely serious and couldn't help but to laugh. She fell back and continued to laugh, of all the things to ask he asks something so typically male it was hilarious.

"It's a completely legit question. I don't see what's so funny." He mumbled while pouting.

When Santana managed to get her laughter under control, she saw his pout and launched herself at him. She could tell that she caught him off guard but she took advantage of that to sneak in cuddle time.

"I'm starting to think all the cuddle time between you and Brittany wasn't all her." He mentioned good naturedly.

"You're my teddy bear. I refuse to share and demand that you only cuddle with me."

"Excuse me I am **not** a teddy bear. I'm more like a grizzly bear, I like that much better."

Santana laughed and snuggled deeper into him, "No, you're a teddy bear."

Santana heard him groan but he wrapped his arms around her and they sat there enjoying each other's company.

"You still didn't answer my question."

"Geez, I'll tell you another time. Sit there quietly and be a good teddy bear, you talk too much." He tried to wiggle away from her but she just held on tighter not willing to let him go.

"Let me go, you just said I talk too much, I won't sit here and be insulted. I'll just take my cuddles elsewhere if I'm not going to be appreciated."

"Fine, I'll answer your question, just stop wiggling." Dave finally sat perfectly still and Santana chuckled at his enthusiasm to get an answer.

"We use our fingers and tongues, sometimes toys if we wanted to. There are you happy? You got your answer."

"Yes very much so, but I do have another question."

"Fine, ask away." Santana said getting a little more comfortable.

"What's going on between you and Brittany?"

Santana stiffened; she really wished he hadn't asked about that. She was having a good time and didn't want to think about Brittany. She sighs, she does need someone to talk to and she can't keep holding it in forever.

"I…. I told her I wanted us to be official but she didn't feel the same way back." Santana told him quietly.

"Oh no." Was his quiet reply.

"Even though she told me this she still expected us to sleep together and I couldn't do that anymore." She felt his arms wrap around her a little tighter and it helped her continue. She told him all about that night and the week that followed; even included how the gleeks were treating her, the mass slushie, silent treatment, and the email that Quinn sent her this morning. He sat there quietly and listened to her and it felt good to have someone finally truly willing to do that.

After she finished her story Dave spent the next few hours trying to take her mind off of the fact that the people who were supposed to be her friends were treating her like crap. That evening she drove home with a smile on her face. She had a new friend and suddenly she felt a lot less alone in the world.

* * *

Sunday morning Santana had awoken with a surprise call from Dave asking her if she wanted to hang out at the mall and then catch a movie later on. It was an afternoon well spent and Santana came home smiling brightly and still laughing at a joke he told her before she got out of the car. She was making her way to the stairs when she heard her father clear his throat behind her.

Santana froze and slowly turned around, "Hi daddy." He didn't look very happy and Santana noticed that he was holding a plastic bag.

"Santana, would you please explain to me why I found pregnancy tests hidden in the cabinet in the bathroom?"

She didn't know how to answer that, well she did but he wasn't going to like the answer. Santana licked her lips and glanced at the stairs a few feet away.

"Don't even think about it, we're going to talk about this so take a seat."

Santana sighed and quietly made her way over to the couch and sat down. Her dad sat down in the recliner across from her.

"Explain."

Santana looked around once again, "It's nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about? Santana you bought pregnancy test that means that you were doing things that could get you pregnant!"

"Look there's nothing to worry about I just didn't throw those away."

"Are you telling me to not worry because you aren't having sex or because the test came back negative?"

Santana hesitated, was both an option? That really wasn't a pregnancy scare that she wanted to revisit; stupid Finn didn't even realize that telling someone the condom broke was _**very**_ important. Well, she was going to have to tell him the truth eventually.

"Both." She shyly answered, "But it won't happen again." She quickly said before he could go off into a full rant.

"I'm supposed to believe you? Clearly you've been sneaking around and doing things behind my back, why should I trust you now?"

Shit, it was now or never; give him a real answer that he would believe. He would accept her right? This was her dad; he would keep on loving her right?

"I'm gay."

It was deathly silent in the house. Santana watched as her dad stared at her with unbelieving eyes before he frowned at her.

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"No, I like girls." This wasn't going like she hoped it would. She could feel herself starting to tear up. Santana watched silently as he worked himself up, he stood up and started pacing the room trying to collect his thoughts.

"Is it because I haven't been home much? Is this some sort of cry for attention? Because I'm telling you right now it's not funny."

Santana tried to speak, she opened her mouth to argue with him but she couldn't bring herself to speak so he continued.

"How would you even know? You're only sixteen years old Santana, you haven't experienced anything to make this kind of decision. I mean how do you even know that you like sleeping with women?" He turned to her. Santana couldn't bring herself to look at him, he was already pissed she was too afraid to speak.

Her silence was answer enough; he sat down on the recliner and stared at her, "I don't believe it. So not only are you some sort of slut you're a faggot too?"

Santana flinched; she could feel the tears falling down her face.

"Daddy I-"

"No! Don't you dare, I swear if I hadn't promise your mother on her death bed to take care of you." He stopped and started pacing the room again. Santana had never seen him this angry before, and what the hell did he mean by promising her mother to take care of her? He was her _father_ he was supposed to love her!

"I should have never adopted you. When you turn eighteen and I'm no longer legally responsible for you I want you to get your faggot ass out of my house." He sneers at her before grabbing his things and leaving out the house.

Santana didn't know what to feel, she was adopted? She was basically an orphan and the guy that she spent her entire life thinking was her father wasn't. What was she supposed to do now? He clearly didn't want her here and the only stopping him from kicking her out was a fucking promise. She couldn't think; shakily she reached for her phone and called Dave.

"Hey miss me already?" Dave answered jovially. She tried to answer back but all that came out was a strangled sob.

"What's wrong?" He was concerned now and Santana could only try not to hyperventilate as she held back tears.

"I'm on my way; I'm still close by I'll be there in a few minutes."

She was grateful for him. Dave was a really good friend and he even stayed on the phone with her trying his best to get her to talk to him but it was taking all her energy not to lose it. Five minutes later when he knocked on the door she let him in and told him about what happened before she burst into tears and he held her as she cried.

* * *

**AN: I am an evil person aren't I? R&R it makes me a happy person and also motivates me to write faster. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So it's been a while, bad case of writer's block. So here's the last chapter. Enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

It's Monday morning and Santana stares listlessly out the front window of Dave's truck as he pulls into the school parking lot. She could tell that Dave was worried but he thankfully kept quiet, until he put the truck in park and turned it off. They sat in silence both watching the other students make their way into the school or hang around and meet up with their friends.

"Do you think it's a good idea to be here today? I mean after yesterday….." Dave trailed off quietly.

She doesn't want to be here but she couldn't stand being at her house and Santana was just glad that Dave's parents were understanding and let her spend the night last night.

Santana sighed before slowly turning to look at him, "No but I can't be at home right now and if you ask me if I'm alright one more time I'm going to punch you."

Dave nods his head and they sit in silence for a few more moments before getting out the truck and heading inside. It wasn't long before the two were intercepted by Jacob and Santana had to stop herself from groaning out loud.

"So, word on the street is that Jeremy was forcibly transferred for fear of his life and that you, Santana, were the last to see him. Care to make a comment?" Jacob asked as he openly leered at her chest.

Santana sneered in disgust, "Get out of my way you little creep. Go sniff for a story elsewhere."

Jacob stepped back slightly in fear but was determined to get his story, "Just one little comment –" He wasn't able to finish before Dave picked him up by the shirt.

"She said to leave her alone and I suggest you do that before I introduce my fist to your face." Dave dropped the terrified boy and watch as he ran down the hall in fear.

Santana looked at Dave for a moment in awe at the difference between Dave and Karofsky. This was the person she was used to seeing; the one who stuffed people in locker and threw slushies. It made her smile that she got to see a side of him that he clearly didn't show to just anyone.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, thanks." They both continued down the hallway and Santana was momentarily distracted by seeing Brittany making her way towards her. She'd hardly ever seen the blonde look so determined in her life. Santana knew that Brittany was coming to talk to her and didn't know if she was ready for that confrontation. But before she could decide Quinn came and stopped Brittany, who looked torn between talking to Quinn and making her way to Santana.

Santana was going to walk the rest of the way to Brittany before she was stopped by Finn.

"Move out the way Frankenteen." Santana sneered, annoyed at once again being interrupted. Finn looked behind him briefly before turning around and throwing a slushie in her face.

Santana stood frozen for a moment as the cold sent a shock to her system before she realized that Finn and Dave were fighting at her feet. Part of her wanted them to stop so that Dave wouldn't get in trouble but the other part of her was glad that Finn was getting his face punched in. Santana numbly looked around and noticed that Brittany and Quinn were nowhere to be seen. Before she could think on it further a teacher came out and broke up the fight, dragging Dave and Finn with him to the principal's office. Santana sighed and made her way to the bathroom to clean up.

* * *

Santana spent the day in a haze. Without Dave to distract her, the events from the past few days continued to swirl around in her head. She was a little pissed that today of all days was the one Figgins decided to put his foot down and enforce the rules. Santana was just grateful that it was lunch time and she didn't have to put up a front of paying attention in class or deal with teachers' stupid questions.

Santana hurries down the hall towards the cafeteria determined to not be caught by the many people trying to slushie her.

"My growing disappointment with you continues to astound me."

Santana stops in the middle of the hallway and silently groans. Why couldn't someone have just slushied her? Turning she spots Sue Sylvester stalking towards her from the end of the hall.

"Coach."

"Don't 'coach' me. Did you really think that I wouldn't find out about Brittany almost quitting the cheerios. One simple thing I ask and you let Quinn do a better job than you." Sue starts and Santana's shoulders sag. She really didn't need this right now.

"I knew there was a reason why I always overlooked you as my head cheerio. No initiative. I thought I could at least count on your unwavering loyalty but I see that even that was too much to ask." Sue continued to rant and Santana could feel herself becoming more and more frustrated. She really did not need this. She was tired, hungry, and the last thing she wanted to do was sit here and listen to Sue Sylvester lecture her on things that she didn't even know about. It was all too much and she snapped.

"Stop! Just stop! It's not my fault! I didn't do anything and I'm tired of everyone blaming me! What about my feelings? I'm not some sort of robot I have feelings too. I'm hurting too. Leave me alone!"

It was deathly silent in the hall as they both stared each other down. Slowly a smile formed upon Sue's face and Santana did not like the chill that ran down her spine.

* * *

Those extra pages existed and they were truly horrible pieces of paper. She went pass tired a few minutes into her new routine and now all she felt was pain. Sue was having none of it though, not even when she fell down for the third time and burst into tears, she was just told to get her bony ass back up and the counting began anew. Santana was sure she was on the verge of collapsing before her personal hell was interrupted by the gym door opening and a gasp was heard. Looking up Santana saw Brittany standing there staring back in horror at what she was seeing.

"Take a break Lopez." Sue said before walking over to her. Leaning close to her ear she whispered, "Fix this now or I don't care if you make up with her later you'll be doing this routine for the rest of your high school career."

Sue walked away and left the two girls in the gym alone. Santana turned and looked back at Brittany before looking away again and starting towards the bleachers. She only made it three steps before her body gave out and she fell for the fourth time. Before she could begin to struggle and get up Santana found herself being lifted and carried to the bleachers. Once placed Brittany took her seat next to her.

Santana hated the awkward silence that settled between them but she couldn't bring herself to speak first. Finally after a few minutes of fidgeting Brittany broke the silence.

"I've been looking for you all day." Santana looked at her from the corner of her eye but otherwise said nothing.

"I miss hanging out with you." She could see Brittany waiting for her to respond but Santana was kind of annoyed. Brittany missed hanging out? Tough, she should've thought about that before she broke off their friendship.

"Santana I-"

"Why are you here Brittany?" Santana cut her off.

"I just told you. I missed-"

"No, you don't get to miss us hanging out. You stopped being my friend."

"I thought that was what you wanted." Brittany said quietly and it made Santana stop in her tracks.

"What?"

"That night when we had that fight, you said you didn't want to do what we were doing anymore. But all we were was friends so I thought you didn't want to be friends anymore." Brittany stated quietly.

Santana stared at her with her mouth open in shock. Trust Brittany to make weird logic connections like that. Of course sleeping with your best friend is something that is completely normal for her and she wouldn't even think that that was what Santana wanted to stop doing.

"Santana?" Brittany questioned causing Santana to awaken from her musing.

"Brit I didn't want us to stop being friends I wanted us to stop sleeping together."

"Oh. So we're still friends?"

Santana chuckled, "Yeah Britt we're still friends."

Brittany's face lit up with happiness as she giggled and moved to hug Santana but stopped when Santana moved out of her embrace.

"San what's wrong?"

Santana swallowed and turned to face Brittany fully, "Brit you broke my heart that night I just need space. We can still be friends but I need time to get over you, plus with all the other things going on in my life and glee club being bitches- wait, how come you didn't stop them?"

"Stop who?"

"What? Brittany the entire glee club has been slushying me and giving me the silent treatment for a week now." Brittany's eyes widened in shock and it was then that Santana realized that the gleeks had did all of this without her knowledge.

Santana spent the next few minutes telling her exactly what has been going on in her life for the past week and even she had swallow down her fear when a dark look passed over Brittany's face. When she finished Brittany stood up and Santana had never seen Brittany look so angry.

"Brittany?" Santana questioned quietly.

"I'm very upset with them right now. I was wondering why everyone suddenly wanted to walk me to class and kept taking weird routes every time they saw you in the hall but I thought it was just because I was sad and we weren't talking, but for them to actually… I can't even." Brittany frowned before heading out of the gym.

"Brittany where are you going?" Santana shouted after her.

"To give those bitches a piece of my mind. Nobody treats you like that especially behind my back." Brittany replied before leaving the gym.

* * *

Santana tried to follow Brittany to the choir room, she really did but her body wasn't willing to cooperate. She was a bit disappointed to not see Brittany bitch the glee club out but Santana knew it was epic when she saw Tina run out of the room in tears.

Standing in the doorway, Santana was met with an eerie silence as everyone was afraid to move in order to not further upset an already pissed Brittany. There was an awkwardness that settled in as Santana slowly, with the help of Brittany, made her way to her seat. After a few tense moments Mr. Shue cleared his throat and tried to move the meeting on.

After glee Brittany left to collect her and Santana's things so that she could take Santana home considering her ride was suspended. Sighing and sinking lower in her seat, Santana noticed that none of the gleeks really left and were currently staring at her.

"What?" Santana snapped. They all grumbled out an apology which caused Santana to roll her eyes.

"Wow way to sound like you mean it."

"Look you may have made up with Brittany and gotten her to stick up for you but don't think we forgot what you did." Quinn stated while some nodded in agreement.

"And what was that exactly? What did I do?"Santana asked and smirked when she was met with silence from all of them.

Santana leaned forward in her seat, "How about next time you decide to jump in someone else's business you get all your facts straight first."

It was silent for a few moments before Kurt spoke.

"Okay so you have a point but could you at least tell us what this was all about?"

Santana internally groaned; of course their nosey asses would want to know. Santana didn't know what to would be better; blow them off and have them constantly hound her for answers of to go through the painful process of repeating things yet again. Really, why the hell couldn't people all be in the same place so she wouldn't have to repeat herself all the time? Santana sighed and decided to get it over with as quick as possible.

"She doesn't love me back. Happy? I'm in love with my best friend and she doesn't love me back."

There was a moment of silence as they absorbed the information.

"Wait, you're gay?" Puck asked as his jaw dropped in shock.

Santana sighed, "Yeah."

The reactions were instant and they ranged from shocked, confused, uncomfortable, and in Puck's case, a lewd smile. Santana scoffed, it figures some people are comfortable with gay people until they realize said gay person could potentially be attracted to them. Whatever at least Kurt looked happy, probably because he was no longer the only out gay at this school. Santana saw that Brittany was waiting for her, got up to meet her, and they both left without another word.

* * *

During the ride home the silence between the two was awkward and Santana hated it but she couldn't bring herself to break the silence. Instead they quietly sang along with the radio the entire way.

Santana walks up the driveway and waves goodbye to Brittany before entering her house. On her way to her room she notices her father sitting in the family room looking forlornly at his drink. Santana briefly wondered why he was home but didn't really care enough to ask. Before she could mover her father looks up and spots her.

"Santana you're home." He says sounding relieved.

Santana could tell that he was worried, probably because she didn't come home last night, but she could still see the briefest hint of awkwardness and disgust on his face and that gave her the power to move. Santana turned away and started up the stairs to her room, she could hear her father following after her.

"Santana wait." He said while trying to catch up but she continued to ignore him.

"Santana!" He yelled. Santana stopped at the top of the stairs and spun around to face him.

"What? What is it that you could possibly say to make up for yesterday?"

"I know the things I said yesterday were horrible," Santana rolled her eyes and started to turn.

"Just hear me out Santana. What I said was horrible but you caught me off guard what was I supposed to do?" He pleaded. Santana turned to face him once again.

"Really? What were you supposed to do? How about loving and accepting me! How about not making me feel like I'm some sort of freak!"

Santana took a calming breath, looking at the guilt and remorse on her father's face, before continuing in a quieter voice, "You hurt me. You deliberately said hateful things to hurt me and even now I can tell that I disgust you."

"I'm sorry Santana. Everything I was raised to believe tells me that this is wrong." Santana hastily wipes away the tears that spilled as her father continues.

"But when you didn't come home last night I was so worried, it made me realize that you're still my daughter, the little girl that I raised and loved, and I'm willing to try. I'm willing to try and accept this." He finished while motioning to all of her.

Santana stood quietly taking it all in. It was too much. All the things her father said yesterday and just now floated around in her head in a never ending cycle. She was upset with him, she was physically and emotionally exhausted and it was just too much to handle right now.

"Santana please say something." He said quietly. Santana snapped out of her thoughts and focused back on her father.

"I-I can't forgive you, it hurts too much right now and a simple 'I'm sorry' isn't going to change things." Santana watched her father's shoulders sag at her words.

"I'm not saying I'll never forgive you but you're going to have to do a lot more than be willing to try."

Her father looked up before nodding in understanding. Santana gave him a small smile before heading to her room and closing the door. Lying on her bed, listening to her father move around downstairs, Santana wondered if things would ever get better. She cuddled one of her teddy bears and decided to have hope.

* * *

**So that was a fun little ride. Hope you enjoyed the story. Reviews are love and I even enable anonymous reviews so now you don't even have to log in to leave one. Until the next story. Ciao.**


End file.
